Sakura the Country Girl
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Sakura is a transfer student and her first day seemed pretty good.. until her old enemy shows up... will her new crush go after her enemy like the last one? or will love prevail in the end? some Language because of Hidan
1. Chapter 1

This idea came from all the Kiba and Sakura stories I have read on fan fiction and some of my own experiences.

BTW: I don't own Naruto, or the songs mentioned or sung in this fan fic. I do write the poems myself, so I technically own them.

_**-Sakura's point of view-**_

_-Before you can believe in anything, you must believe in Love and Music-_

"Why did I have to leave again?" I ask my mother as I stare out the window of the train car. I was moving away from my home in the Village Hidden in the Grass where I had lived for almost all 17 years of my life.

"Because you decided to get into a fight honey, remember?"

"That wasn't it and you know it!" I growl and turn to glare at her as she had a smile on her face. I never fought with anyone ever, I may have a temper, but I was the goody-two-shoes back home.

"I know, I'm sorry that wasn't funny, well, I thought it was best for you to transfer to Konoha and spend some time with your cousin and maybe even your brother. They can help you out with your senior year more than I can, with me off on missions with the Anbu, it's almost impossible. Plus it will be good for you; it wouldn't hurt you to find new friends and besides, you need to get out of the country." We lived in the middle of a valley I guess you could call it. Our house was on at least 10 acres of land, but I didn't mind at all.

"Mom I was going to have the best senior year ever this year! I was going to be lead soprano in choir, I was finally able to take that veterinarian class I have wanted to take since freshman year, and I earned my name at that school, now I am just going to be the new girl. Why did you have to do this to me?" By the way, if you didn't notice, I have a lot of pent up anger.

"Enough Sakura, I have gone over this with you many times and I am not going over it with you again, you are going to stay with your cousin Ayame and your uncle and you are going to like it, you understand me?" My mother has that angry sound in her voice that I didn't like too much. I finally decided to give up which I never liked doing… especially when I was giving in to my mother.

"Fine, I guess I can deal," I say looking back out the window of the train. I had to admit, I kind of wanted to leave the country life I was living, but I didn't want to leave until after high school. Not in the middle of high school. I was supposed to be a senior at Grassy Mountain High in the village hidden in the grass. I loved my old village because there was plenty of area to roam around and get lost if I wanted to, plus it was peaceful. I loved running around my family's large house with our dogs, especially Mia, she wasn't just a dog; she was my best friend. Well, until she died a few years ago. But, I guess I'm over it now. After putting that thought out of my mind I decided to grab my I-pod and play my favorite song 'Fight like a Girl' and I fell asleep.

After an hour or so, my mother woke me up telling me my stop was next. I nodded, grabbed my belongings and waited at the doors of the train. As the doors opened my mother gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She also brushed her fingers through my long bubble gum pink hair, and let me walk off the train.

"Bye Mom! I'll call you when I get all settled in!" I yell to her.

"I love you Sakura, have fun, and be careful!" I nod as the doors to the train shut, and it's off again. I stand there for a moment, and then I remember what I was doing. "Right, now I need to find…"

"SAKURA!" Suddenly I was attacked in a hug. "I am so happy you are here!"

"Hi Ayame, how are you, now, can I breathe?" She was crushing me, yes I had strength in me too, but she was crushing me.

"Oh, I am sooo sorry Sakura, I just missed you so much, and look at you, you have gotten older and sooo much cuter too!" I smile at her.

"Thanks Ayame, I'm kind of tired, can we head home?" I ask as I am feeling somewhat tired.

"Of course, but after we hit the house, we need to stop at your school so you can get your paperwork all filled out!" Ayame screeched as she grabbed some of my bags and headed off. I smile, she is always so hyper when she is around me, and it always makes me smile. I quickly grab what bags are left with me and run to catch up to her.

As I finally catch up with Ayame, I see that she is almost at my uncle's ramen shop. Yes, my uncle is the owner of the best ramen shop in town, Ichiraku ramen! He lives upstairs with Ayame, and now with me. As I run up to the restaurant, I smile as she walks in and I hear my uncle.

"Ayame, please tell me you didn't lose her already," My uncle says jokingly.

"No uncle, I'm right here," I say as I walk into the shop. My uncle smiles and walks over to me to give me a hug.

"Welcome back to Konaha Sakura!" He says. I smile and hug him back.

"Thanks uncle, so, where am I staying?"

"Oh, you will be staying in the spare bedroom, Ayame, will you take Sakura's…"

"Already on it!" Ayame called grabbing my bags I had with me and running upstairs. After a few seconds Ayame comes back down and grabs my arm. "Come on we have to go to the school and get you registered." She starts pulling me out of the shop and down the road. I can't help but laugh as I remember all the times I pulled her out to do things when I was around. When I would come up before my father died, she would always want to stay inside or stay working at the shop. When I was around, she would never do that because I always wanted to go shopping. After a few minutes of pulling me Ayame realized that I wasn't struggling and let me walk with her the rest of the way. As we approached the school I think I froze at the sight. The school was only a little bigger then my old school, but my school was only of 150 or so students. Ok, so now I kind of don't like the city, too many people. Ayame pulls my arm again and we walk into the school. As Ayame walks in the door with me she points out the little office area to my right and we walk in. A young lady, ok, she was older than me, was sitting at a desk and greeted us.

"Good afternoon, you must be Sakura?"

"Yes, I am," I simply stated.

"Well Sakura, welcome to Konaha High, I am Shizune and I will help you get everything in order so you can start school tomorrow." She said perky-ish. I smiled at her and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "So if you could just fill out this paperwork we can get started." She hands me paperwork and I start filling it out, but I hand over some papers to Ayame, because they asked for home address. I don't know the shops address. After a few minutes, Ayame and I finally finish the paperwork and Shizune checks over them and put them into a file. Afterwards she pulls out a book and hands it to me. "This is our class roster, you can choose any classes you want to take, the only mandatory class you need is English 12 and that means you have six other class periods." I smile, I am so glad I took all my math and science classes before my senior year. I needed to so I could take veterinarian class. I look over the classes and choose my usual favorites, Choir, creative writing, gym, and History. Those were my favorite subjects at my old school, and as I look for my last two classes I see a class and I shrieked.

"What is it Sakura?" Ayame asks me worried.

"They have a Health class and veterinarian class! I am so happy!" I shriek again.

"The Vet class is a two period class, so you will have to take away one class." Shizune says. I frown.

"Well, what class would not fit into my schedule?" I ask curiously. I really want to take that vet class and I would be willing to drop almost any class, except choir.

"It would be the history class." I smile at the class she spoke.

"Ok, I will drop that one and take the vet class," I smile very big at my final decision. Shizune smiles and writes down my choices. "Here you go, this is your class schedule, what classroom, teacher and locker number and combination. Do you have any other questions?"

"Umm, yeah, is there a dress code here? Or any uniforms? And what time do classes start?" I ask knowing full well that each school was different.

"There isn't a dress code at this school, but we try to enforce being appropriate, and classes start at 8 am." I smiled again, I was sooo loving this school, classes started later then at my old school, and I had a total choice in what I could wear. "But, I highly suggest, not wearing green to your gym class." I look at her weird for a second and she gives me an 'I beg you please if you love your life' kind of look.

"Thank you Shizune!" I smile. "See you tomorrow!" I say as I pull Ayame out the door of the school and down the road. After we get back to the shop, I walk upstairs and go into my bedroom to unpack. The room wasn't very big, but it was about the same size as the one I had at home. The bed was about a twin, maybe a full size with pink, red and brown print. The curtains around the two windows were pink along with a painting on the wall. There was also a nightstand, a TV stand, a desk and a door leading to a bathroom. I smiled as I remember that the bathroom was going to be my own personal bathroom and that it also led to a walk in closet. That was a big reason I loved my uncle's house. I had almost everything I ever wanted. As I unpack my clothes, hanging them in the closet and everything I find a note that I had place between my clothes and my laptop. I smile as I open it up. Before I left for Konaha, I had made a checklist of what I wanted to do.

_*Like Konaha High  
*Make friends  
*Make lead Soprano  
*Get a boyfriend?_

I laugh again. Me, Sakura Haruno, get a boyfriend? Yeah right. Anyways, I take my laptop and the list and place them on my desk and I finish unpacking the few leftovers. As I look at the desk I smile as I see the writing across the wall, 'Believe in Love and Music' my all time most favorite quote ever. After finishing, I decided to change into my favorite pair of dark blue jeans, my blue 'country girl' top and my cowgirl boots and then I hear Ayame yell to me.

"Hey Cherry, come down here I want you to meet someone!" I laughed and walked downstairs.

"Yes Yame?" I ask as I walk out from the back room. I see that the restaurant had customers and most of them looked like Ayame and my age. (Yes, I made Ayame younger) Then I look and see her talking to a boy in a green jumpsuit and a bowl looking hair cut. Oh my god and those eye brows were weird, but I wasn't going to judge. Ayame looked at me and smiled.

"You can take the girl out of the honky-tonk," she sang as she smiled and I started to laugh.

"But you can't take the honky-tonk out of the girl," I sang back. It was one of our favorite songs together and it fit me all too well.

"Cherry, this is Lee, he's my boyfriend." I froze. Ayame had a boyfriend? What was this world coming too?

"W-Wait? You have a boyfriend?" I ask as my eyes show my shock. Ayame starts laughing. "Be-Before me?"

"Yes I do, and it is all thanks to you, you made me come out of my shell more and Lee liked me anyways, so, we've been dating for about two months now." I smile as Ayame hugs Lee.

"It's nice to meet you Ayame's youthful cousin…" He pauses as he doesn't know my name.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno,"

"Sakura, what a youthful name!" He cries and I step back. Ayame, why do you have to catch the screwed up ones?

"Well, it is getting late and I should head to bed, you know, first day of senior year and everything," I say to Ayame, but she wasn't paying attention so I roll my eyes. "Good night uncle!"

"Goodnight Sakura!" I smile and walk into my room. As I lay on my bed, I open my laptop I had grabbed and sat it in my lap I decided to check and see if any of my friends were online. As the screen popped up, I was bombarded by offline messages from my friends who were also offline.

_Karin: Hey Billboard, we are really going to miss you… NOT! Thanks for leaving BTW now I can take over as head soprano._ (Ok, not all were my friends, Karin was the b*tch of my old school, she always hung out with the popular Jugo, but I never cared, I wasn't into the whole, popular boy thing.

_Deidara: Hey un, really missed you in art class, I couldn't blow anything up because I missed you un. And that is pretty bad. _Deidara was one of my best friends, he and Zetsu, who was actually a creep were the only ones who talked to me in art class and we became friends. Deidara loves to blow up stuff and it was hilarious when he blew up the art room… twice!

_Zetsu: You need to come back, Dei didn't blow the room up today. _Zetsu was a creep with two sides of himself. But he was a good friend when needed.

_Hidan: Hey Bitch, I didn't see you in town today? Why the hell not? I'm gonna find you and you are going to fucking pay for leaving without saying bye! _Hidan was a riot. He always swore, and actually never got in trouble for it… I wish I could do that.

_Konan and Pein: Hey we missed you, well, I missed you more than Pein, but you know him, anyways. When you get settled you have to tell me about your first day of school! Miss you and love you! Pein says he misses you too._ Konan transferred to my school with her boyfriend Pein a while back and they became my siblings. I loved them a lot. I smiled at their comment and then quickly went on to my status.

`_First night in Konaha, better than expected, school tomorrow. I GET A VET CLASS YAY! Hopefully I like the students. Miss all my friends back home. Text my cell tomorrow 3'_

After posting my status, I close my laptop, place it on my night stand, set my cell's alarm for 7 am, and decided to drift off to sleep. I can only dream of how tomorrow will bring.

-Cherry—Cherry—Blossom-

'_**She lives in L.A. she flies to New York City, That woman's been around the world, You can take the girl out of the honky tonk, But you can't take the honky tonk, take the honky tonk, out of the girl'**_

I awoke to my favorite song playing on my cell phone and jumped to get out of bed. I couldn't wait to go to school. I shut off my alarm and jumped into the shower. After singing to my alarm clock song, I get out of the shower, and walk into my closet. I start to sing, again as I put on another one of my dark pairs of jeans, my red and brown top (cowgirl style) and my brown cowboy boots and walk out into my room again. I begin to grab my things including my laptop and I-Pod and race downstairs to Ayame and my Uncle.

"Good morning!" I sing as I hit the bottom step and walk into the kitchen area.

"Good morning Sakura, it looks like you are all ready for school," My uncle smiles handing me a plate of my favorite breakfast, Bacon and toast. Yes, my uncle can cook more than just ramen, which I love to eat, but for breakfast, it is not good for me. I smile as I start to eat my food and Ayame walks downstairs.

"Good morning Ayame!" I say with food in my mouth. Ayame looks at me and laughs.

"Morning Sakura, I see you haven't changed when it comes to breakfast."

"I'm sorry, I'm excited and I didn't have dinner last night," I say after swallowing what food was left in my mouth. Ayame smiled.

"Ready to go then?" Ayame said grabbing her lunch box. I grab my lunch box as well.

"Let's go!" I say and we are out the door. We walk down the path towards the school and I notice Ayame is wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans with converse sneakers. I smile as I recognize the sneakers. "You still have those old things?"

"You mean the sneaker? Well of course I do, these things have been to the moon and back. I see you still have your boots."

"Duh, I would never part with these things, I love them, almost as much as my Red high heels," I smile at her thinking of another good song.

"Sakura, I know you like the song, but please tell me you haven't done that?"

"No, but mom has, she wore my heels and she broke up with the guy she was dating." I smile and then frown a little thinking about my mother after my father passed away on a mission. It had been around the same time Mia had died so I was in a lot of pain. But Ayame got me through it, and that made me who I am today. We got to the front gates and I see a lot of students standing outside and my heart starts to beat a little harder. God, why do I have to have so many kids at this school? Ayame pulls me out of my daze as she pulls me over to Lee and a group of his friends.

"Good morning my youthful Ayame, and good morning Ayame's youthful cousin." Lee says and I smile, thinking he forgot my name, but I think it's cute, except the whole youthful part.

"Good morning Lee," Ayame says giving him a peck on the cheek. I smile and then look at his friends. There was a girl, my age, with brown hair that was tied up in buns; she wore a cute white kimono looking top with brown pants. Next to her, or should I say, on her arm, was a long brown haired boy with white, lavender eyes. I knew he must be a Hyuga by the eyes and he was wearing a white dress shirt and brown pants as well. They weren't matching, but it looked cute. "Oh, sorry, Sakura, this is Neji Hyuga and TenTen, they are some of Lee's friends."

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno," I smile brightly.

"So you are the cousin Ayame has been telling us sooo much about, it's finally nice to meet you," TenTen said shaking my hand. "Wow, you are as country as she mensioned." Neji just nodded and I was ok with that, oddly enough.

The bell went off and Ayame and the group started walking off. I frowned because they left me but I was ok with it because I wanted to learn my way around the school. As I walk down the hallways I look for my locker number which was 911, wow, a lot of students. As I finally found my locker the second bell had already gone off and I dropped off my gym clothes, and headed towards my first class.

Schedule:

Creative Writing: Kurenai  
English: Kakashi Hatake  
Choir: Shizune  
Gym: Mighty Guy  
Lunch:  
Health: Tsunade  
Vet Tech: Tsume Inuzuka (2 periods)

As I headed off to Creative Writing class, I was a little excited and a little scared, was I going to be in a big class? Or was it going to be small? As I approached the door and was ready to open it, it opened on its own to an older woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Umm… Is this Lady Kurenai's class?" I ask frightened a little. The woman puts a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm Kurenai, and you must be Sakura, please come in," She waved me in and I see the class was actually smaller then I thought. There were about six other students in the class. "Class, this is Sakura Haruno, and she is a new transfer student, please make her feel welcome." Every teacher would say that and I knew it. "Sakura, why don't you sit in whatever seat you would like." I smile and nod and walk towards a seat next to a blonde girl who I swear could be Deidara's twin sister. As the class started I pulled out my notebook and started to write notes, then I get a note from the girl next to me.

_Hi! My name's Ino Yamanaka, it's nice to meet you!_

_**It's nice to meet you too Ino, so, are you a senior?**_

_Yep, and happy I am too, I finally can be in for homecoming queen. What about you? Why did you transfer senior year?_

_**Mom, she is being a pain and wants me to spend my senior year out of the country with my cousin Ayame**_

_Ayame is your cousin? COOL! She's great. And what do you mean out of the country, does she mean out of the farmland?_

_**Yeah :( but I am a country girl at heart, I just can't break it**_

_I can tell, your really country!_

**_Is that a bad thing?_**

I hand Ino back the note and the Kurenai comes over.

"Ino, why don't you share your poem you had for homework."

"What poem?"

"Come on Ino pig, we had a poem assigned for today," Another girl said from behind them.

"Shut up!" Ino said looking like she was ready to punch someone.

"Ino, calm down, maybe Sakura has a poem or two she can spare to give you," Kurenai said giving me a whole hearted smile, which made me smile in return. I flipped through my notebook and opened to a page with a poem on it and I handed it to Ino. She smiled and walked up to the front of the class.

Music  
Music isn't something  
That everyone can do  
Music is something  
That speaks right through your soul  
Music is a way  
To express yourself  
Music is a way  
to tell him you love him  
Music is a way  
To show how you feel  
Music is a way  
To tell what you miss the most

I smile as Ino finished my poem, it was weird hearing it from someone else's mouth, but it seemed to work for her and I was happy.

"Sakura, would you like to read one?" Kurenai asks and I nod shyly. As I stand at the front of the class I notice all eyes are on me and I smile. I'm not afraid one bit.

Country  
I will always be  
true to my roots  
true to my friends  
and true to myself  
I may seem different  
to everyone here  
but I know deep inside  
we are all the same  
We all suffer hurt  
Like losing a love one  
we all hold love  
for someone near and dear  
some may share classes  
some may share friends  
others share likes  
while others share fears  
we are all the same  
in some way shape or form  
I am a Country girl  
and that's the way I'll stay

I was so happy when I read that poem, I wanted to recite that back home, but no one would listen, so now I could read it.

"Great job Sakura, Now, I need another poem from everyone tomorrow on sadness, depression, death or…" the bell interrupted her. I grabbed my things and I walked to my English class. Ino caught up with me right as I left the classroom.

"So Sakura, how did you learn to write those poems so well, I mean, I can't write one like that?"

"I don't know I guess I just write what is speaking to me." I say and smile at her.

"What class do you have next?"

"English 12"

"AWESOME! I have another class with you, and I can introduce you to everyone!" Ino said walking faster forward. I knew she kind of forgot o was standing there when she didn't come right back, so I decided to walk towards the classroom. As I was almost at the door, someone ran into me and I was thrown to the ground.

"Owe, hey, watch were your going!" The boy yelled. I looked at the boy with an angry look on my face.

"Sorry that I don't know where I'm going, I'm new here!" I snapped back and Ino came over out of the classroom.

"There you are… Kiba! Why did you have to run the new girl over?" Ino said helping me up. "Come on Sakura, let's get to class, even thought the teacher will be late." Ino said pulling me into the classroom.

(Still outside the classroom with Kiba)

Owe that freaking hurt; she knocked me on my butt pretty nice. But who is she? Oh yeah, Ino-pig just said she was new. She looked so… different, and she smelled so… what the hell? What am I doing? I need to get to class. Kiba ran into class.

(Classroom. Sakura POV)

I walk in with Ino and notice that the English class was pretty full, it was kind of scary, and none of my classes back home were even close to being this big. I look around and I see Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ayame, and Ino all sitting in their seats, and then I see the boy that had ran into me in the hallway. As his eyes met mine I could swear he was smiling at me, and of course I blushed. The bell rang again and I was waiting for the teacher, when suddenly, a puff of white smoke appeared next to me.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got lost on the path of life"

"Oh shut up Kakashi, we know you were reading that perverted book." A blonde yells from near Kiba.

"Well, anyways, today we have a new student, this is Sakura Haruno, and she is from the Wind Village, so, Sakura, is there anything you would like to tell the class?" I look at Kakashi and laugh a little.

"Sure, I am actually from the Grass Village, I love to sing and write stories and poems. My cousin is Ayame and I would love to make new friends. Oh, and I love animals." I smile as I say the last part thinking of all the dogs at my house.

"Dogs are her favorite though; she has four of them at her house!" Ayame yelled and the class smiled.

"Well… actually I only have three now… My dog Mia died a few years ago the same day as my father," I say with a sad tone. I look around the class and my gaze lands on the boy who I had ran over in the hallway. Kiba looked at me with a sad look on his face, now that I take a better look at him, I swear he looks like a dog, as I look at him, and I hear Ayame yell to me again.

"Cherry, come sit next to me!" I frown and glare at her for the nickname.

"Actually Sakura, you can sit in the seat between Kiba and Naruto." Kakashi said. I turn and look at him with a questioned look, but he didn't see it so I turn and see the blonde boy who had spoken up before smiling so I smile back and walk over and sit between the two. The day's lesson went on and I was sitting there completely bored, I had gone over this material last year and it was really old. Naruto was asleep, Ayame was flirting with Lee. As I sit with my chin in my palm I get a note passed to me.

_Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka_

_**Hi Kiba, can I ask you a question?**_

_Shoot?_

_**Why do you look like a dog? Not saying it's bad**_

_No, it's ok, my family is all about dogs and we have dog companions. I have my little friend Akamaru_

_**Awe… that is sweet, my family was like that, but all I had for friends were my dogs because my parents were on missions a lot. I miss Mia though**_

_I'm sorry Sakura, hey, what class do you have next?_

_**Choir! I can't wait.**_

_What about you're other classes?_

_**I have gym :( grrreeeeat *roll eyes… then lunch, health and then I have a vet class... I AM SOOOO EXCITED!**_

_Wait, you have vet tech? That's my mom's class, please tell me you have it 6 and 7__th__ period_

_**Isn't that the only class period it's in?**_

_Oh… yeah I forgot so you're in the class?_

_**Yeah, I love animals like I said, I was going to take a vet class back home but I transferred before I could**_

_Well umm would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?_

_**Sounds great! Thanks Kiba**_

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and started heading out of the room before I was stopped by Ino.

"So… Sakura… It seems you like Kiba Inuzuka!" Ino smiled.

"He seems nice, and he apologized for running into me" Even thought he actually didn't but I smiled.

"Really, well, I think that pup is tamed now, that was the first class period he has actually been quiet in!" Ino said smiling. "But remember, there are other boys at this school who are… more appropriate for a country girl like you. You shouldn't try for the mutts."

"Shut it Ino!" I turn around to see Kiba standing there glaring at Ino. I smile at him and I swear I see him blush this time, which made me smile brighter.

"Go away Mutt, she doesn't want to hang with you!" Ino said pulling me away. What the hell was she doing? I could see the hurt look on his face which made me want to cry. Suddenly I stepped down and Ino's grip disappeared. "What?" Ino said confused as she looks back at me.

"Come on Ino, you shouldn't try to control the girl, she is a new student, she doesn't know anything yet," another girl said as she passed. She had blonde hair that looked to be in four tails, but they were pretty short.

"You're right Temari; I guess she will have to learn that Kiba isn't someone to hang out with," Ino said walking towards Temari.

"Cool it Temari, what did I say about Sakura," a voice said behind me, as I turn I look onto the face of a red head boy, who was standing next to another red head boy with the love symbol on his forehead. As I look at the first red head boy I notice that he looks really familiar and as I stare, he smiles. That smile! How could I forget that smile? "Sakura, are you being serious?"

"What? About me wanting to hang with Kiba or my just realizing who you are?"

"The second one," I smile and run and give him a hug. Kiba, Temari, Ino and whoever else was around looked in shock.

"I missed you Sasori!" I hug him and he returns it.

"I missed you too, now, I will talk to you later, we are all going to be late for class, and if anyone gives you a hard time about friends, make sure you come to me, ok?" Sasori spoke, "And you haven't changed your style have you?"

"Nope, and I will, thanks Sasori!" I say as I run off to class. Kiba caught up to me pretty fast.

"How do you know Sasori? He's been around here for a while but I know he had transferred. Was he your boyfriend in your other village?" Kiba asked and I wanted to be sick and laugh at the same time.

"Kiba, you're assuming things, no, Sasori wasn't a boyfriend and I think I would be sick if I dated him, he's my brother who I haven't seen since he moved here after my father's death." Kiba looked at me in shock and also with a weight lifted off his shoulder. After walking me to Choir class, Kiba took off and I walked in. Shizune saw me and smiled.

"So, Sakura, how is your first day here going?"

"It's ok I guess, happy I have met some great friends, and excited I got to see my brother again." I smiled and sat in an open seat. As the class trickled in, the bell finally rang and Shizune introduced me.

"Class, this is Sakura and she is from the grass village and she will be in our class from now on. Do you have any questions for her?" Ino raised her hand. "Yes Ino?"

"Ok, you can write poetry, can you sing?" I smiled at that question.

"Would you sing us a song Sakura?" I nod and walk to the front of the class. I put my I-pod into the I-Home and scrolled to one particular song that no matter what mood I was in, it fit my life and it was one of the only non-country songs I actually liked.

_**I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am**_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am

I smiled as I finished the song because everyone looked at me in awe.

"Great job Sakura, you may take your seat now." Shizune said, "I think we have finally found our high soprano we have been looking for class." I smiled as I made her way back to my seat.

%^^%^^%^^%^^%

Choir ended and I was sooo excited to have that class, I loved it, my homework for tonight was to write a chorus to an original song. The only thing I had to do was pick one song of mine to give. I love writing my own songs, but I had never actually gotten a chance to sing any of them. Now as I walked from my locker with my gym clothes to the locker room to change, I remembered what Shizune said yesterday. I brought a black tank top with inch straps, and black and pink plaid shorts. After changing, I slipped on my black sneakers I had brought, put my hair up into two side ponytails, and placed the rest of my stuff in an open locker, then walked out into the gym. The class seemed to already have started because all the students were sitting on the bleachers with an older man wearing a green spandex and had the worst hair cut ever. As I walked closer to the group the teacher turned around.

"You are late my new youthful student." Wow, is he related to Lee?

"Sorry, I had to find my way here," I smiled trying to hide how much he creped me out.

"Well, introduce your youthful self"

"Umm, my name is Sakura Haruno,"

"Sakura, what a youthful name, you must be Ayame's youthful cousin."

"Yes that's me," I smiled truly.

"Well, we are going to play football outside today, all of you need to do 10 youthful laps around the gym and meet me outside," Guy said and the class came down from the bleachers. As I was about to start running I heard my name called.

"Sakura!" I turn to see Kiba and three boys walking down towards me. I smile at him, hopefully not showing a blush on my face.

"Hey Kiba," I smiled bright and then looked puzzled at the blonde, and black haired boys behind him.

"Oh, these are my friends, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame,"

"Hi Sakura-chan, we are in English together, remember?" Naruto smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, you were the one that yelled at Kakashi when he was late, and I sit next to you," I smile and I make the connection. Sasuke and Shino just nodded at me, which again, I seemed completely ok with. Weird. Anyways, we started running a little and I was pacing myself because I love football and I didn't want to tire to easy. After a few minutes Kiba and I were on the last lap and Kiba decided to make a bet.

"Hey, race you to the end Sakura,"

"You're on!" We both ran, I was hoping that Kiba wasn't running his full pace, because I hadn't nor did I want to 'open' my real energy that I had for running. I swear it was adrenaline, but no one else ever ran that fast after. I beat him to the line.

"Nice, you're pretty fast Sakura, why don't we head out to football…" We both walked out to football and I saw the class splitting into teams. After joining the lines, I waited to be picked, and come to find out… I was last. Most of the girls were last actually, but since I was new, I was dead last. They would regret that later.

"Ok girls, which of you are actually going to play football?" Guy asked. I raised my hand and so did TenTen. "Good, TenTen, go on one team, Sakura, you can go on the other." I smile as TenTen made her choice of a team. She chose to be on Neji, Kiba and Lee's team. So I walked over to Naruto, Sasori and Shikamaru's team.

%^^%^^%^^%^^%

"HIKE!" Naruto called being the Quarterback. I ran down the field, hoping I wouldn't be blocked by anyone, which I wasn't. Everyone seemed to look at me like the weak one of the group, but what they didn't know, is that I used to play football back home. I waved my hands in the air to get Naruto's attention, and Naruto hesitantly threw the ball to me. As the ball flew through the air, everyone stopped to watch it fly towards me. I gracefully jumped up into the air, caught the ball, completed a full 360 flip and landed with both feet on the ground, in the end zone. There was a moment of silence as everyone comprehended what I did. I just laughed.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA!" My team yelled.

%^^%^^%^^%^^%

After 14 more touchdowns and 3 interceptions, it was time to change for the rest of the school day. Sakura hadn't even worked up a sweat winning for her team. As she walked back inside, Kiba, Naruto and Sasori caught up to her.

"Let me guess, you were a wolf?" Sasori asked.

"Yep, I was the only female on the team, it took me forever to convince the couch to let me join, but once I went to one practice, I was on for the whole season, I even went to championships. I bet the team is hurting without me now," Sakura smiled.

"Wait, you were actually on a football team?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Yep!" Sakura walked into the locker room with TenTen, Ino, and Hinata.

%^^%^^%^^%^^%

After changing back into my clothes, I walk to my locker, grab my lunch box, and walk to the cafeteria. I look around the room a little nervous because I have no idea where to sit, until I see Naruto and Kiba waving at me from a table in the back. I walk to the table and sit down next to Kiba. Soon, Sasori, Hinata, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ayame, Temari, Shino and Sasuke join with a few other students. I just sat their quietly as I ate my ramen, which was still warm from this morning, while everyone else talked. Apparently I zoned out because I was knocked back into reality by Kiba putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"You zoned out, Ayame was trying to get your attention." I look at Ayame and she smiles.

"Typical Cherry always…"

_-Back, Back, dude looks like a lady, back, back, dude looks like a lady- _I quickly grab my phone and open it.

"Hello?"

"Hey un."

"What are you doing calling me, you should be destroying the art room right now dei, not calling me"

"I and Zetsu miss you, and Karin is..."

"Deidara I have to go, don't call me during school or I will get Pein and Konan to hurt you ok? Tell Zetsu to be a good boy and not eat anyone… unless, it's Karin… I got to go before I get in trouble"

"But..."

"Bye Dei Dei." I hung up and everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Who was that" Ayame asked.

"Remember Deidara? From my old school?"

"That hot boy that looks like a girl?"

"Umm… yeah… I guess you can say that… he misses me and if he calls me again I will smack him."

"Sooo… Does Sakura have a crush on this boy?" Ino asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, that would be like having a crush on you Ino, first time I met you, I swore you were his twin. I'm not into guys who look like girls." I say and then close my lunch box. "I'm more into… well, the strong, active, animal loving, music loving type. Deidara, let alone, Zetsu, Pein and Jugo, are NOT my type." Everyone looked at me weird again until Ayame laughed.

"Is Jugo still with that Bitch?"

_-She took him faster than you can say sabatosh- _I roll my eyes "Speak of the devil"

-Karin  
Hey Pinky, turn around

I look confused for a minute then I turn around to see a red hair girl with glasses and a really skimpy skirt standing behind me.

"Hey Pinky!"

"FUCK!" my head hit the table.

"What, Pinky you didn't want to see little old me?"

"What the hell are you doing here Karin?"

"Mother Dearest sent me to this school because I asked her too. I didn't want to leave my dearest friend alone." She put her arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off and glared at her.

"I am not your dearest friend and DON"T touch me!" I growled at her.

"Pinky, be nice, I'm just trying to make up for what happened back at the other school, I want to be your friend," Karin tried a puppy dog face on me, but didn't work. "Wait who is this here." She said to Kiba.

"Stay away from my friends Karin, remember what you did to Jugo!"

"Oh come on Jugo did it all on his free will, he didn't like you Sakura, you're to country for him, he loved me, and still does." I roll my eyes. This much drama already? It was my first day of school.

"Karin, can you ever leave her alone?" Sasori spoke up.

"Sasori! Oh how I missed you!" she ran over to give him a hug and he pushed her away before she could.

"Leave me alone Karin, why don't you go back to that… thing you call a boyfriend and go back home away from me and Sakura."

"You never did like me, did you Sasori."

"Never in a million years." Sasori glared at her and she humphed.

"Fine, but I can hang out with who I want to… and I wanna hang out with this cutie right here," She wrapped her arm around Kiba's next. I glared at her and I swear I was growling. Kiba smiled at her, and so did Sasuke.

"Whatever, do what yall want Karin, yall did it when you moved to West Mountain (her old high school) why would it be any different here." I snarled in my accent (which comes out when i get pissed) as I closed my lunchbox and stormed out of the lunchroom. I couldn't believe it, the only reason I was happy for leaving home was to get away from her… now she was here and all I wanted to do was cry my eyes out. Actually I wanted to scratch her eyes out, but, I'm not violent, not THAT violent. I threw my lunchbox in my locker and grabbed my things for my next classes, I was hoping Karin wasn't going to be in any of my other classes, but, knowing my luck, she would be in my next one. As I walked down to my next class I noticed no one was in the halls. The bells haven't gone off, duh! I find my health classroom and then take a seat in the room as I wait for the bell to ring suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate and I grab it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"SAKURA!"

"Hey Zetsu what's…"

"Karin transferred to your school!"

"Yeah I know… She just met my new friends…"

"Damn it, we were too late… Well, what class do you have right now un?"

"Deidara, why did you steal the phone from Zetsu?"

"I didn't it's on loud speaker, now what class are you in?"

"Health, well I'm going to be…"

"Ok well… See you soon!" The phone disconnected.

"Wait… What the hell?" Did he just say he would see me soon? I slowly grab my stuff realizing I didn't have the right books and walk to my locker. As I reach my locker I hear the bell ring. I didn't want to see Karin, or even Kiba for that matter. He seemed to like Karin… I can't believe that! I slam my locker door and start walking towards my class again.

"SAKURA!" I hear my name screamed through the hallway. I stop and turn to see a blonde and a green haired boy running towards me. Behind them, a silver haired boy walked. My eyes took a double take and then I smiled brightly.

"Deidara! Zetsu! Hidan!" I run and give them all a hug. Hidan hates hugs but I gave him one anyways. "What are yall doing here?"

"Well we had to transfer here, we knew you would need help with Karin, Pein and Konan stayed behind though… But we are here and in your health class too!" I smile and lead them to the classroom. As I enter I see the teacher and Karin standing at the front of the class.

"Welcome, you must be the other new students. Please introduce yourselves, your friend Karin has already introduced herself." Karin nodded and went to side down in a seat next to Kiba.

"Actually Lady Tsunade, Karin is NOT a friend of ours. I'm Sakura Haruno, and these are my friends Zetsu, who loves plants, Deidara who LOVES to blow things up, so be careful, and Hidan who… well… Hidan likes to swear A LOT!" I giggle.

"Ok, so where are the other two students?" I look at her confused.

"What others are you talking about?"

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, we were still figuring out the school, sorry we are late." I turn to see a blue haired girl and an orange haired boy with piercings all over his face. My eyes lit up along with Deidara's.

"Konan! Pein!" I give them a hug! "This is Konan, she loves Origami, and Pein, well he doesn't like a lot of things." I smile. My old gang was all here! I was sooo happy. I looked to Karin, she seemed to be a little annoyed but she was flirting… WITH KIBA! I took my seat next to Kiba and Naruto and I started to pay attention.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"So… you know… would you like to go get some ramen… with me one night?" I looked confused for a minute and then I hear a growl behind me. I see Kiba glaring at me and Karin was talking to Sasuke who sat on the other side. I roll my eyes at him and then turn to Naruto.

"I would love to Naruto!"

I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this.. please read and review.. idk if I should continue this or not..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... well... Thank you Colby for reviewing, since I told you too! :) And to everyone else who has added this as a favorite? Thank you as well, but can you please review? I have no idea what you actually think of that and I would like some ideas if you had any.

OHHHHH and I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER! So please reread or some pieces won't make sense

Anyways… on with the Chapter… sorry if it is late btw… it takes me a while to write this much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, maybe a few poems and the 'original chorus' that Sakura writes. I totally wrote that!

* * *

"I would love to Naruto!"

"Really Sakura! Thanks! So… Friday night at Ichiraku?" Naruto asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, just tell my uncle you are waiting for me and he can call me down." Naruto nodded and then went back to paying attention. I glanced over at Kiba and he looked flustered… why was he so mad at me? Or was he mad at Naruto for asking me… nah, he likes Karin, not me. I ignored Kiba and tried to pay attention to class. After a few, the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and started walking down the hallway with Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Pein and Konan.

"What is your next class Cherry?" Deidara asked.

"I have Vet tech next, what about yall?"

"Art!" Deidara cheered. I laughed.

"Konan has art as well and I have study of the great gods." Pein spoke. I rolled my eyes at Pein's class.

"I have horticulture and Hidan, well, actually Hidan, what do you have?" Zetsu asked. Everyone paused and looked at the Jashinist. He looked at us and gave us a weird look.

"I have study hall, but the teach says I can fucking leave early and go home."

"LUCKY!" Everyone in our group bell rang and we all split to our classes. As usual, I was late to class. I opened the door and quickly ran in. "Sorry I'm late Tsume sensei, I got lost since I don't know the school." I spoke looking at the teacher. Man, she DID look like Kiba, no wonder!

"Well, you must be Sakura, welcome; you can sit next to Kiba." I looked at Kiba and wanted to roll my eyes, but I stayed strong. I wasn't going to show his mother how much I dislike her son. Wait… do I actually hate him? Or is it just that he was going goo goo eyed over Karin? "Sakura?" I look up to Tsume.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any dogs?"

"Yes, I had four but there was only three at home when I left."

"Good, so you're already a step ahead, do you know how to take care of them?"

"Yeah, I had to take care of Mia a few times before she died, unfortunately, I didn't know how to heal her, and if I did she would still be here with me right now."

"I'm sorry Sakura… Well, you are ahead of the class so you can have the class off… if you want to you can actually head home." I smile.

"Can I make a phone call first?" Tsume nodded and I grabbed my cell phone and started dialing Hidan.

"What the fuck are you doing? You should still be in fucking class!"

"Hello to you too Hidan, where are you right now?"

"At the apartments by your Uncle's ramen shop, which was the closest apartment to it; fucking Deidara and Zetsu, want to get it." I smile.

"Ok, well I'm getting out early and I need to run back home to grab some things i couldn't before, you wanna come with me to Grass?"

"HELL YEAH! But you know Deidara will kill you if you go without him."

"Ah screw him, but I have to be back early uncle would kill me," I smile as I can feel Kiba's glare on me.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the shop!" The phone disconnected and I headed out, still feeling the gaze on my back from Kiba. I quickly ran to the office, signed out and ran to the shop.

"Sakura, what are you doing out so early from school?"

"Got out early, running to Grass for a little bit, should be back around nine, ok?" I say running up the stairs to my room. I quickly change into my plain black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a long sleeved black shirt. I only wore this outfit when I was running a quick run to another village and really didn't want to be seen. I ran downstairs again to see Hidan waiting for me. "Bye uncle!"

* * *

It had only been two hours and we were finally back in the grass village. God I missed this place even though it has only been a day or so since I left. Hidan had run back to his house that he shared with Deidara to grab a few things so I ran to my parent's house alone. Knowing my mother, she would be on a mission and would not be home, which kind of stunk because I wanted to tell her about school… and Kiba.

As I walk in to my old house, it was dark, so mom wasn't home. As I closed the door I was met with three sets of glowing eyes and a group growl of some kind. I smile bright as I realize what or… who it was coming from.

"Unda, Oxel, Elsa, it's me!" I say as I drop to me knees to pet them. They come up to me and start licking me. "I missed you too pups, but I need to grab a few things from my room... I'm sorry." The pups nodded and backed away from me and I ran up to my room. When I arrived in my room, I ran to the closet, pulled out a large bag and started throwing dresses and other dressy clothes into the bag. After the bag was full (and easy enough to carry) I threw some shoes in another smaller bag and grabbed some things off my wall and then headed downstairs again to see boots next to the ones I had left. Mom was home.

"Mommy?" I call as I walk into the kitchen.

"I knew you would come back to pick your things up. How was your first day of school?" I sit next to my mom and she hands me a cup of hot cocoa.

"It was ok, until Karin showed up." I growled.

"Are you serious! I swear that girl is a stalker!" I laughed hard when she said that. My mother hated Karin as much as I did, but for different reasons. I take a sip of my cocoa.

"Oh yeah! Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan and Zetsu transferred when they found out Karin did! So now they are there too!"

"Well good, at least you have some friends at that school, so… did you meet any new friends?"

"Well yeah, I met many of Ayame's friends I like a few of them… I EVEN SAW SASORI! Man it has been a very long time since I have seen him that I didn't recognize him when I first saw him!" She smiled at me then I look at my cell phone. "CRAP I have to meet that damn Jashinist or he's going to leave without me… then ring my neck and sacrifice me to Jashin!" I say as I jump up, kiss my mom on the cheek, pet my pup's goodbye, and then run out the door to meet the jashinist at our designated point. When I arrived, he was already there and we left right away.

"What took you so fucking long?"

"I was talking with my mother, she was actually home now DON'T yell at me!" I growled at him and he shut up fast… he hated arguing with me.

* * *

Kiba's POV

"Why do you never let me leave early ma? You let Sakura leave early and it was her first day!"

"Pup, what did you do to her?" Tsume looked at her son.

"What are you talking about ma? I didn't do anything to..." Kiba thought about it for a moment.

"What's wrong pup?"

"I am sooo stupid mom!" Tsume smiled at her son. "I was drooling on Karin because she was hot, but then, now thinking about it, Sakura was flirting with me, and I think I may like her, but Karin is hot, and AHHHH I DON'T KNOW!" Kiba slammed his head against the kitchen table. Tsume shook her head.

"Well, think about it, who could you actually imagine being with a girl you think is hot, along with all the other guys she's been with? Or a girl who only HAD eyes for you." Tsume spoke. Kiba looked up at her and shook his head.

"I don't know I guess I will figure it out tomorrow." Kiba spoke as he walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I made it home with Hidan before 8 o'clock, and like Hidan mentioned, Deidara was furious with me that I went to grass without him. Apparently he wanted to go home and get a few things, but apparently Hidan had grabbed them so he wasn't as pissed. I brought all my things upstairs and started unpacking all the new things I had brought. Konan had mentioned a dance earlier today, so I thought I would go get some of my dresses that I loved, plus I had some sun dresses I could wear to school. They were all cotton dresses "There's a little cotton dress hanging in my sisters closet, I think I'm gonna borrow it and wear it this weekend painted my toes bought some cherry lip gloss no rose no daisy can touch what I got!" I love that song. When I think about any of my cotton dresses I ALWAYS sing Wildflower by the Jane dear Girls. After putting all my clothes and shoes away I am about to jump on my bed when I heard my uncle call me.

"Hey Sakura, dinner's ready for you!"

"Be right there uncle!" I say as I skip downstairs to the kitchen to grab my bowl. I run upstairs with it and start working on my homework. The only class I actually had class for was Chorus because I finished all the other homework during their lectures. I had to come up with a chorus to an original song, or use a song that represented me very well. Well I already used a song that represented me well, so… which original should I use? As I eat, I admire all the chorus's for songs I have failed to finish. Shizune did say it only had to be words not the music. I read over my latest entry and smiled. "PERFECT!" I close my book, bring my dish back downstairs for mu uncle, and then change for bed. After changing I plop my head down on my pillow and fall asleep.

* * *

The next day was just like my first day I guess, the only eventful thing I did was hand in my chorus for Chorus class. Shizune was very happy with it and asked me to perform what I had in front of the class. I had a tune in my head, but I didn't have any actual music.

"Umm, I don't have actual music to it."

"That's ok; just sing what you have in mind." I smile as she tries to hand me my paper. I shake my head no because I know this chorus like the back of my hand. (BTW I ACTUALLY wrote this chorus!)

"You made me believe in magic,

With all the stories you told,

And you helped me believe in myself,

When no one else could

You made me believe in many things,

But the biggest thing you did,

You made me, believe,

In love and music"

After i sang the bell had rung and classes and school went on. At lunch i sat with Konan, Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu and Sasori at another table away from Kiba and that... that... SUCCUBUS! Haha i actually have a nickname for her! YAY!

* * *

It now had been two weeks since i started school and apparently i was a good student because half the teachers let me out early. Naruto and i had our 'date' but it's not much to talk about. Kiba and Karin were 'officially' an item. Oh and i forgot to tell you the best part, Jugo showed up on monday.

-Flashback-

"umm Sakura?" Deidara spoke.

"Yeah, what's up Dei?"

"We... may have a problem..." Zetsu spoke this time. I turned to look at him and then saw out of the corner of my eye, a large man who looked oh so familiar.

"SHIT JUGO's HERE!" I yell loud enough for my group to hear me. I watched as i saw Jugo walk towards Karin and Kiba's table in the lunchroom. "Shit, this really isn't going to be good."

"Karin!" I saw Karin turn.

"Jugo? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with you! But i see that you are back to your ways and have found yourself another toy." Jugo was totally calm, which REALLY surprised me.

"He's not a toy, he's my boyfriend and i love him!"

"Ha, yeah... Thats what you said to me when you first 'stole' me from Sakura!" I froze when he mensioned me. Jugo didn't really like me... well... more then a friend at least... but once he was with Karin i never saw him more then to maybe yell at him in the hallway.

"Well then, go back to her, she's free game!" Karin said looking away from Jugo.

End Flashback-

I actually haven't talked to Jugo since he transfered. He is only in one of my classes but we are always busy. Chorus class has even been uneventful! Which i'm not so happy about. I don't know what to do with myself. I started working with My uncle just so i could do something because there really is nothing here! AHHHHHH. I was walking down the hallway to Vet Tech, which i still liked even if i had to sit next to Kiba the whole time. Tsume-sensei is really nice! But anyways, i was walking to class when i saw a poster on the wall.

KONAHA HIGH SINGING COMPETITION!

Next friday night 7

Contact Shizune for Entry

Wow. Really? A singing competition! YAY! I was sooo going to try out. I ran into Vet Tech just as the bell rang.

"Tsume-sensei? May i go see Shizune for a moment please?"

"Sure, just please come back as soon as your done."

"I will," I said as i sprinted out of the room and ran to the chorus room as fast as i could. I knew Shizune didn't have a class this period so she would be sitting at her desk. As i opened the door i froze.

"Well well well if it isn't cherry." Damn. Karin was in the room with Shizune.

"What are you doing here Karin?" I ask polietly.

"Oh, Sakura have you come to sign up for the singing competition as well?" What? Karin was signing up?

"Karin, your signing up?"

"Well yeah, i have always been a better singer then you, i just want to prove it!" Karin said walking out of the classroom. I walk up to the desk and put my name on the sign up sheet.

"Good! now we have a competition, only you two have signed up!" Shizune cheered.

"Wait... no one else has signed up?"

"Nope, now i think i am going to announce that it will just be you two. Sounds like a good competition don't you think?" I smirk.

"S-Sure, i guess. Are there going to be any rules?"

"I'll explain that at the assembly in a few minutes. Why don't you head back to class with Tsume and i will see you in a few minutes." I nod and headed back to class. Everyone was actually paying attention to Tsume-sensei so they didn't notice i was back.

"Where did you go?" I turn to see Kiba was the one who asked the question. I rolled my eyes.

"I went to sign up for the singing competition, against your girlfriend." He seemed to smirk at me.

"Well, good luck then, she will be hard to beat." Kiba faced forward and i rolled my eyes. Yeah ok, she was going to be EASY to beat! Suddenly the loud speaker went off.

"Excuse me for the interuption, but would all students please report to the auditorium at this time. Thank you!" Shizune spoke. Everyone walked to the auditorium, but i was pulled back out of the crowd by Kakashi.

"Shizune wants you and Karin to be on stage Sakura." I nodded and he led me to the stage area of the auditorium.

"Good afternoon everyone! I wanted to have an assembly about the singing competition coming up in a few days. Before i start, is there anyone who hasn't signed up that would want too?" Shizune scanned the crowd as i stood behind the curtains with the succubus. "No? Well, that's ok, we have our two competitors and it will be a great competition. These two girls will have to sing four songs. Country (YES!) Pop, Soundtrack (YIKES!) and another one of their choice. AND instead of being next friday night. We will hold it during school this friday." WHAT! Only two days to prepare? Yikes! Yes they will only have tow days to prepare, but that is the only time we can do it during school. The one who gets the most votes will win the competition!" The school cheered. "Now, would you like to meet the two special young ladies who will be competing?" The crowd roared again. "Here they are!" The curtain moved to reveal the two of us.

"KARIN YOU CAN'T SING!" I hear Deidara yelll from the crowd. I giggled and Karin apparently didn't notice. She was looking into the crowd. Probably at... SASUKE? What the hell? Kiba was asleep on the other side of the auditorium and she was staring at Sasuke with longing eyes. He looked like he was smirking back at her. I look out to Sasori with a questioning look and he seemed to shrug his shoulders.

* * *

It was finally Friday! I was sooo nervous for the competition. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino helped me out a little bit during the time before. Ino was standing behin dme right now doing my hair for the first performance. The first performance was going to be the soundtrack song. I had no idea what Karin chose, but i chose a song from from one of my favorite disney movies. Karin was performing first though, and she was up. (Perfect isn't easy from Oliver and Company)

Girl, we've got work to do

Pass me the paint and glue

Perfect isn't easy

But it's me

When one knows the world is watching

One does what one must

Some minor adjustments, darling

Not for my vanity

But for humanity

Each little step a pose

See how the breeding shows

Sometimes it's too much for even me

But when all the world says, 'Yes'

Then who am I to say 'No'?

Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl

No, girl, you need a pro

Not a flea or a flaw

Take a peek at that paw

La la la la

Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?

Unrivaled, unruffled

I'm beauty unleashed

Yeah!

Jarred rock, hard stock

So classic and classy

We're not talking Lassie

And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . .

Tho' many covet my bone and bowl

They're barking up the wrong tree

You pretty pups all over the city

I have your hearts and you have my pity

Pretty is nice but still

It's just pretty

Perfect, my dears

Is me

Wow... she even had dog ears on and everything! Wow... She is a bi.. nope.. i'm not calling her that because that can be a compliment. It was my turn now. (Love will find a way from Simba's pride)

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Yes i know it is suppose to be a duet, but it doesnt have to be! I bowed and then Shizune came out as i went backstage to change for the next performance.

"The next performance is going to be the pop song! Karin, you're up!" (I think you can guess the song)

I know a place,  
Where the grass is really greener!  
Warm, wet and wild,  
There must be something in the water!

Sippin' gin 'n' juice,  
Laying underneath the palm trees!  
The boys, break their necks,  
try'na creep a little sneak peek,  
at us!

You could travel the world,  
But nothin' comes close,  
To the golden coast!  
Once you party with u-us,  
you'll be fallin' in love!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

California girls, we're unforgettable,  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!  
Sunkissed skin,  
So hot we'll melt your popsicle!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

California girls, we're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!  
West coast represent, now put your hands up!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

Sex, on the beach,  
We don't mind sand in our stilettos!  
We fre-e-eak in my Jeep,  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo!

You could travel the world,  
But nothin' comes close,  
To the golden coast!  
Once you party with u-us,  
you'll be fallin' in love!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

California girls, we're unforgettable,  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!  
Sunkissed skin,  
So hot we'll melt your popsicle!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!  
West coast represent, now put your hands up!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh

OMG! How did i know she would do THAT song! Well, great minds think a like. This is one song that will really get me out of my shyness. I walk out onstage in skin tight jeans, my red high heels and a rand tank top that said 'Dream'. As i step out i head Ayame, TenTen, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, and Zetsu cheer for me.

"Well Karin, lets just say great minds think a like with our choice in artists. HIT IT!"

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
You make me, Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

The crowd cheered and i was so happy. That was the first time i have ever sang out of my comfort zone. I look on the crowd as i bow and my gaze sits at Kiba. He was actually awake! He wasn't during Karin's or my other one, but my other song puts me to sleep sometimes. I walk off stage again.

"GREAT JOB GIRLS! Next is the country songs! Karin?" (Work hard, Play Harder by Gretchen Wilson)

I work a double shift on monday  
Tuesday i get up before dawn  
Wednesday pouring coffee  
Thursday night i'm tendin' the bar  
Well, when friday finally rolls around  
I call my rough and rowdy friends and we're honkytonk bound.

I work hard, i play harder  
I'm a good timin' american daughter  
Redneck, blue collar,  
And i party down to my last dollar  
I work hard, i work hard, i work hard,  
I play harder

(Now) I don't waste my time on  
Manicures and spray on tans  
And i don't pay no never mind  
To the callouses i've worn on my hands  
You know that people just can't understand how  
I'm the first to clock in but the last to pass out

I work hard, i play harder  
I'm a good timin' american daughter  
Redneck, blue collar,  
And i party down to my last dollar  
I work hard, i work hard, i work hard,  
I play harder

yea yea yea yeah  
I work hard, i play harder  
I'm a good timin' american daughter  
Redneck, blue collar,  
And i party down to my last dollar

I work hard, i play harder  
I'm a good timin' american daughter  
Redneck, blue collar,  
And i party down to my last dollar  
I work hard, i work hard, i work hard,  
I work hard, i work hard, i work hard,  
I play harder

Wow, Karin really didn't dress up country for this one. She was in her usual short shorts and jacket. I smile as she didn't get as many cheers, i even noticed that Kiba had seemed to fall back asleep. It was my turn and i was going all out on this time! i walk out onstage in my cowgirl boots, White tank top, jean shorts and my guitar.

"You know Karin, why don't you stand in the corner and think about what you did!" I yell. "Ha Time for a little revenge!" (part of the song BTW)

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I was soooo happy! Everyone cheered for me very loud and Kiba seemed to be even clapping. Did Kiba actually like it?

"Now, time to vote! If you want Karin as your winner, Cheer!" the crowd dimly cheered and clapped. I hid my smirk very very very well. But my inner wasn't**. CHA! YEAH! THAT SUCCUBUS! WE WON! YES YES YES**, We didn't win yet**, Come on Sakura! Of course we did!**

"Ok, if you want Sakura as your winner, CHEER!" Shizune cheered. The whole auditorium cheered and i blushed lightly. Then i looked at kiba who was smirking right at me, which made me blush more. I think it made him smirk more. I wasn't going to win this blush, smirk war. "Well, i think that is a UNANAMOUS decision. SAKURA HARUNO IS YOUR WINNER!" The crowed cheered very loudly and i stepped forward to bow.

"Oncore! Oncore!" Deidara, Hidan and Zetsu started chanting. Sasori, Pein, Konan, and Kiba joined in next; all my other friends joined in next and i was so happy. Shizune handed the microphone to me and i walked back to center stage.

"thank yall for voting for me! Here's your oncore!"

hmmm yeaahh yeaaa yeaaa

I was born off an old dirt road,

Fourty acre farm no highway no interstate

And i drive an old rusted out Chevrolet

the boys all rubbin neck while their out makin hay.

Hey I'm a wildflower growin' in the sunshine

soaking up the way of life, i was raised in

running barefoot blooming in the summer shower

ponytail dancing i can't help it,

I-I'm a Wildflower.

oooh yeahh oooh yeahhh

There's a little cotten dress hanging in my sister's closet

I think i'm gonna borrow it and wear it this weekend

Painted my toes bought some cherry lip gloss

no rose no daisy, can touch what I've got

Hey I'm a wildflower growin' in the sunshine

soaking up the way of life, i was raised in

running barefoot blooming in the summer shower

ponytail dancing i can't help it,

oooh yeaah oooh yeahh

i'm just a girl that needs a little sun, a little rain.

an open field to play

hey i'm a wildflower.

growing in the sunshine,

soaking up the way of life i was raised in,

running barefoot blooming in a summer shower,

ponytail dancing, i cant help it...

i'm a wildflower.

hey im a wildflower.

growing in the sunshine,

soaking up the way of life i was raised in,

running barefoot blooming in a summer shower,

ponytail dancing, i cant help it...

i'm a wildflower.

oooh yeah oooh yeahh im a wildflower!

I finished the song and all my friends had come up on stage to give me a hug. I was sooo happy that everything changed for the better now. I don't know what i would have done without this singing competition, and with the help of my friends. The final school bell rang and everyone was off to head home. I smile and start gathering my things as i hear bickering from behind the curtain. I slowly and quietly walk to the curtain to hear better.

"You never loved me did you?" Kiba asked.

"Of course i did!" Karin lied.

"LIAR!" Kiba stepped towards her making her step back.

"OK OK! I only did it to win over Cherry, i can't stand how much prettier then me she is, she has always had everything! and i have had nothing." I knew i needed to step forward and say something.

"You had the looks Karin." I spoke coming from behind the curtains. She gasped.

"What?"

"You always had the looks Karin, come on, Jugo liked you for who you really were and not the way you acted, and i bet you would have a lot more friends that way. Kiba and Sasuke both drewled over you because of your looks. I have never had the 'hot' looks, i have had the smarts, no one wants a girl with smart. All they want is a girl with ass! You have one and flaunt it, i don't, i'm the one who has nothing." I spoke as i knelt down next to Karin. I can't stand the girl, but i couldn't let anyone hurt.

"Really Cherry?" I nod. "Well, maybe if i wasn't such, such a... I don't even know what to call myself... I have been such a horible person. I'm sorry Cherry, can we be friends?"

"As long as you DON'T go after the guy i like anymore... got it!" Karin and i both laughed and then she turned to Kiba, who was still standing there.

"Kiba?"

"Karin, i think we shouldn't be together anymore." Kiba said walking away from the both of us.

"Ok..." Karin whispered and then we both walked the other way out of school to uncles Ramen shop. As we walked i recieved a text message on my phone.

Unknown Number  
-You were great btw, maybe... do you wanna hang out after class sometime?

Who is this mystery person? I bet you can guess... sorry it has been a while, and i know it will be a while again. If you have ANY IDEAS! please send me a message! Please and Thank you REview please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**Sorry people, I haven't had much motivation to update this but I am FINALLY updating this… sorry if it isn't as long as the others. BTW There are links on my profile for the costumes some of the characters are wearing.**_

* * *

It has been two weeks since the singing competition between Karin and I, and we have been friends ever since. I know… its weird… why would I be friends with someone who has tried to ruin my life for like… the past four years? Well, I think everyone deserves a second chance. Karin and I have actually been hanging out with everyone and now Karin is back with Jugo. I can tell she is genuinely happy too. Kiba hasn't talked to me much other then in class or a little chit chat at lunch. Honestly? It hurts for him not to talk to me, but I have to deal.

"Hey Sakura!" I hear behind me as I walk to my locker at the end of the day.

"Hey Konan, what's up?"

"We have to go shopping today!" I turn and look at her like she has three heads. She knows how much I despise shopping for anything.

"Why?"

"Because of the dance on Friday." I froze as I was placing a notebook in my locker.

"What dance? Konan what are you on?"

"Nothing silly, I'm talking about the Masquerade/Halloween ball this Friday night!" I closed my locker and turned to her.

"And let me guess, you are going to MAKE me go to the dance aren't you?"

"Not just me!" She smiled as I realize Konan wasn't standing there alone. Karin, Ayame, Temari and Ino were standing near her with bright smiles and Hinata was hiding in the back with a blushing smile. Ha, ha usual Hinata, she always gets dragged into things. I sigh, sling my backpack on my back and hold out my arms like I was about to be handcuffed by police.

"I'm not gonna win anyways, so why bother arguing." The girls cheered and dragged my butt out of the school. I turned my head just in time to see Naruto, Lee, Jugo, Hidan, Deidara, Pein, Zetsu, Sasuke and Sasori either smirk or try to hide their laughter. I also saw Kiba with a cute smirk that made me want to melt. Oh yeah… umm… I have TOTALLY fallen for him… that is why it hurts when he doesn't talk to me.

**_Time skip~_**

I was rolling my eyes. Did I mention I HATE shopping with a burning passion? Well I do. I absolutely despise shopping. The girls had dragged me to a local shop in town to buy Halloween costumes. I had NO ambition to buy a costume or even GO to the dance, but I knew I would be MADE to go to the dance or my ass would be dragged. Ino had already grabbed a sexy bunny outfit and a white and pink mask. Konan had already attached herself to the Grecian Goddess costume which made me laugh thinking about Pein. Hinata had been forced into a sexy fox outfit with an orange mask. Come to find out she was going to the dance with Naruto who had actually asked her. Ino was going with a guy named Shikamaru who I think was in one of my classes but I couldn't remember. Actually, come to think of it… everyone had dates to the dance… except me.

"Hey Cherry!" I turned to see Ayame holding out a white outfit to me. "Try it on!"

"Why?"

"Just put it on!" She sternly tells me as she pushes me into the dressing room. I sigh and open up the costume to see it was a white fairy costume with a long off white colored dress and pure white wings which looked more like angel wings then fairy, a white mask, and white gloves. It gave me a GREAT idea. I know exactly what I'll be and no one will even know! I didn't put the costume on.

"I'm not putting this on."

"WHY?" All the girls asked.

"Because, the dress part isn't me, won't fit me, and isn't the right color for the costume." I walked up to the cashier. "Is it possibly to buy the costume without the dress part?"

"Of course you can, that also comes with a pair of white boots." I smiled but shook my head as I bought the other costume pieces.

"I'll see you girls at home; I have a lot of work to do on this costume." I run out of the door and head to my room at my uncles house.

"Sakura I thought you were out with the girls?" I paused and I stepped back to talk to my uncle.

"I was, but I found my costume and it needs a little work so I want to work on it." He hands me a bowl of ramen.

"Well, can you help me for a moment and help me bring these bowls out to the boys?" I smile and place my costume by the backdoor I came in and grabbed a few more bowls of ramen and followed my uncle out to the restaurant. When I walked out I froze as I saw the guys sitting in the seats. 'Shit'

"Hey Cherry, I thought you would still be out with the girls un?" Deidara was the first to notice me and I just sighed and walked handing bowls of ramen. Thank god I knew what kind of ramen all my friends ordered.

"I was with the girls no thanks to yall, but I already got my costume so I left." I handed the last bowl to Pein who was sitting in the last seat. "Most of the girls were still searching and I HATE shopping, so I grabbed mine and left."

"So Sakura-chan who are you going to the dance with?" I turn to look at Naruto. All the other guys were looking at me in wonder too, I finally noticed that Kiba was one of the guys at the bar table.

"Me? Oh, I'm not going with anyone, but maybe I will find my prince at the ball" I smirk.

"You can go with me Cherry." Hidan smirked and I glared at him.

"You've tried before and got shot down, why are you trying again? I already told you that I wasn't going to a dance with you after freshman year!" I growled. He smirked. "Plus Temari likes you, go ask her."

"REALLY?." I nodded my head.

"I'm going solo, just like I always have. Plus then I can dance with someone who I may or may not know because everyone is going to have masks on." 'Plus my costume is something they would never imagine I would be wearing.' I smirked at the thought. "Anyways, I got to get my costume ready. See you all tomorrow." I sang as I headed up stairs. "You can take the girl out of the honky-tonk but you can't take the honky-tonk, take the honky-tonk, out of the girl~" I sang as I walked up the stairs.

**_With the guys_**

"So I'm guessing you haven't asked her yet." Pein unemotionally spoke. Everyone knew who he was talking to.

"No… I haven't." Kiba spoke. "But like I already told you, she wouldn't go to the dance with me. I fucked up royally when I was dating Karin, Sakura won't forgive me." He said as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Dance with her at the dance then, we all know with your family being so in-tune with dogs you could tell who is sneaking up behind you by their scent." Sasuke spoke.

"But she won't want to dance with me."

"She won't know it's you unless you tell her what you are going as." Naruto spoke sounding smart.

"What ARE you going to be anyways, we all have picked out our costumes un?" Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to head home and throw something together." Kiba placed the money down on the table and ran out of the shop.

"I say he's going as a fucking werewolf." Hidan spoke.

"Agreed." All the boys answered.

**_Back with Sakura_**

I placed the pieces of the costume on my bed and then scoured through my closet. The original costume dress was a full length dress but it was off white compared to the other pieces which were pure white. I didn't like the idea of a full length dress for this angel costume, so I knew I would be searching for a mid length, probably just at my knees and I would need to make sure it was a pure white to match the others. I paused as I thought about the dance.

"Why in the world am I getting all worked up about this? I have never wanted to go to a dance. Hell I didn't even go to PROM! What is wrong with me?" I ask aloud.

"Maybe it's because Kiba will be there?" I turn around quickly to see Sasori leaning against my doorframe.

"What are you doing here Sasori?"

"I just wanted to check up on my sister." He walked over and sat in my desk chair. "I'm right though aren't I?"

"Why would I be going because of him?" I try and hide my blush and nervousness with the distaste I added to my voice but Sasori was my brother… he knows better.

"You still have a huge crush on him don't you?"

"Yes" I sigh, "But if I dress as something he wouldn't expect maybe I will get a chance to dance with him without him knowing it's me. We all have to wear masks until the end anyways right?"

"That's the rules." ('If only she knew what I did' Sasori thought to himself)

"So who are you going with Sasori?" I asked him.

"No one, I'm going with Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara to keep an eye on you."

"Who's Itachi? And why must you keep an eye out for me?" I paused. "Mom asked you didn't she?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother; we are all in a group together." I nodded and still searched my closet. "What ARE you going as anyways?" I turned to him and smiled.

"That's for me to know, and yall to find out at the dance." I smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have searching to do THEN I have some homework."

"Ok, I get the hint." Sasori smirked, gave me a hug, and left my room. After a few more minutes I found the perfect dress, a few accessories and everything was ready for Friday night!

"Two more nights." I sigh and jump into the shower before heading off to bed.

* * *

"_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-e-e, you belong with me-e-e, you belong with me." **_I hear my alarm clock sounds and slowly awake. I had changed the song to 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift because it fit me and Kiba.

"Sakura! Hurry up your gonna be late for school!" I look at my clock and realize that my alarm was set for thirty minutes LATER then it was supposed to. I jump up and throw on my Taylor Swift shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I grab my bag and book it out the door grabbing my lunch on the way.

My creative writing class had an assignment due today and of course, I was the only one who remembered it… so guess what I had to do? You guessed it. I had to read it out loud in front of the class.

Why?  
Why is it  
that you don't notice me?  
How?  
How can I  
finally get you to see the real me?  
What?  
What does it take  
for you to realize I love you?  
Will it take me moving?  
To finally have you realize  
what you had when I was around?  
What about another guy?  
Will that make you jealous  
and wish you were with me?  
Or must I change?  
Change in to the one thing  
I totally despise?  
Must I go from my country ways  
to a city-loving girl  
just to get you to love me?  
Must I do all these things  
even though,  
I know you belong with me?

Ino looked at me and I tried to hide the tears that wanted to fall. It was all true it of course was about Kiba. Would he want me to change? Would he notice me then?

"Thank you Sakura, you all have free period now." Kurenai said as she started grading papers from her other classes.

"Sakura?" Ino asked to get my attention. "Was that about Kiba?" I paused and looked at her.

"Ha, why would you think that Ino?"

"Because he is the only one you have had eyes for here and it seems like you're always depressed when he's around and you want to cry." You know I hate how she can read me like a book.

"You know, I really hate when you read my like a book Ino." I sigh and give in. "You're right, all of it. I love Kiba, I have since I met him and I just… it hurts for him not to talk to me like he used to before Karin. I know they are all better and friends and everything but…" I felt a tear fall and Ino gave me a hug.

"Awe, Sakura… would you like me to talk to him?" I shook my head.

"No, I need him to realize things himself. I know I love him, but maybe this is for the best. Maybe he doesn't love me?" Ino shook her head.

"Ok Sakie, I won't talk to him, but I think you should." I shrugged my shoulders and the bell rang. Unfortunately, the rest of my day was uneventful. Lunch finally came around and I sat at my normal table, with my normal friends, and even in my normal seat. (Btw, if I didn't mention, these tables are like the bench seating tables) I looked around and saw everything and then my eyes landed on Kiba. His head was down and he looked like he was sleeping. "What Kiba, taking a page from Shikamaru's book and sleeping during school?" Ino joked. Kiba seemed to lift his head and that is when I realized the large bags under his eyes.

"Sure if you wanna call it that, I was up all night trying to get my costume together."

"Why? We all know you have that werewolf costume." Kiba growled at Naruto.

"I grew out of it, I have a new costume but I am not telling anyone what I'm going as."

"Will it be something expected from you? Or will it be something surprising so people don't think it's you?" I ask. He looks at me and smirks.

"What? You already know my plan!" He jokes. "How did you know?"

"Doing the same thing… what do you think I would be going as?"

"Cowgirl, duh." I smirk.

"Nah, I'm trying something more…graceful and elegant. Something totally NOT me." I laughed.

"Not going to tell are you?"

"Nah uh" I smile and take a bite of my ramen, "Yall will have to see the night of the dance, if you don't get it then, I will tell you over text the next day." Everyone seemed happy with that.

"But wait?" Ayame interrupted. "How will we know you you're there?" I stop my eating and think for a moment.

"I'll text you? Oh wait the end of the dance! We have to take our masks off to reveal who the winners of the costume contest are, that's when you will see." Everyone nods and resumes eating. 'I really wonder what Kiba is going to be?'

* * *

Finally it was Friday! Tonight would be the ball and I couldn't wait. We even had a short day from school so the dance committee could set up the auditorium. I never knew this, but apparently, the seats could be lowered into the floor so the auditorium could also be used as a dance area. I had signed up for the dance committee because I needed and extracurricular and this counted. We started decorating at one pm and the dance started at seven. Man did we have a lot of work to do.

When we were finally finished, the entrance staircase into the room looked elegant so everyone could see who was coming into the dance area. Everything was decorated as if it was a ballroom in a castle; it was truly extravagant. At 6:45 I had finally arrived home to get ready.

"Sakura, where have you been?" Ayame asked me as soon as I walked in the door. She was in a Tinkerbelle costume while Lee, who she was hanging off his arm, was wearing a Peter Pan costume.

"I'm on the dance committee so I had to help set up. Go ahead without me, I have to get ready."

"Fine." He and Lee left and I got right to work. I took a very quick shower and after blow drying my hair I curled my hair into ringlet's and my bangs I braided into a very cute crown looking thing on my head. Now you must be thinking 'Come on, who WON'T know it's her, she has pink hair!' Well, when I moved here I realized there are a lot of other girls that have pink hair, but I think their hair is all dyed. Anyways, I slip on the beautiful, strapless, satin white dress which reached down to just below me knees and the white wings that I had added white feathers and a few sparkles here and there to make it look like Angel wings. I put a white feathered shall over my shoulders and placed the gloves near my phone for later. Instead of buying the boots that would match, I decided on a pair of my favorite heals. Yes, I never wore heals but these were my favorite. They were a pair of strappy white sandals but they were like a platform style. My nails were painted with sparkles and I put bangles on my wrists and a beautiful angel necklace my father had bought me before he died. The last things I needed to do was to put my gold halo in my hair, grab my white dress purse, cell phone and gloves and then I headed for the dance, but not before grabbing my white mask and putting it over my jade eyes. My halo was just a thick piece of wire that I had spray-painted gold and sparkled. Two wires came from both sides of it to connect to two hair clips that were easily hidden in my hair.

When I arrived I thought about texting my friends telling them I was here, but I decided not to as I walked into the room. I walked into the classroom we were using as a coat room and placed my purse and shall in a milk crate we had put out for the girls to put their shoes and purses and keep it all together. I walked out and over to the staircase. There were couples in front of me so I waited until everyone was down the stairs before I descended myself. The song had stopped and the DJ must have noticed I was coming down the stairs because 'Angel' by Akon played and a spotlight shined on me as I gained the attention of everyone in the room. "Shit" I said under my breath. I smiled and looked slightly around the room as I saw a few of my friends around the room. Ayame and Lee were together smiling at me, Ino and Shikamaru… I think… were shocked at the 'Angel' that walked down the stairs but my eyes landed on my prince, or should I say A prince. He wore a white coat/thing that prince's usual wear, a pair of red pants, dress shoes, a gold sash across his body and he even had a medal dangling on his left side and a very old looking saber sheathed on his hip. I couldn't see his face; he wore a mask that covered half of his face (so you could only see his mouth) and the only other thing I could see were his eyes. He also had a crown on his head, and somehow, I think I caught his eye. He smirked at me, noticing I did not have an 'escort' he walked right towards me and when I finally arrived at the bottom step he was there. He bowed to me who in turn made me smile and I curtsied in response.

"May I escort you to the dance floor?" The voice was a little husky for a prince charming but it sent chills down my spine.

"Why of course dear prince." I smirked trying to hold back the accent I usually have. He gently held my hand and escorted me, through the crowd to the spot where he was dancing with Naruto and Hinata. Or at least, I assumed it was Naruto. Hinata was there in the sexy fox outfit and she had a deep blush on her face, the male next to her was wearing a hound dog outfit and looking like an idiot. (Like fox and the hound?) I also saw Hidan and Temari dressed as gangsters. Hidan was of course, shirtless which really surprised me that they let him be like that. I smiled and started dancing with the prince. I really wish I knew who he was. After a few songs I was thirsty.

"Would you like some punch?" I smiled at the prince and nodded. I continued to dance with Hinata and Temari when the music started to end and I heard the DJ come over the Microphone.

"Ok, is there anyone who wants to come up and show the school what they got?" Everyone starts cheering and I hear a few people chant my name! 'Sakura, Sakura!' I blush but no one else could hear them with the cheering of the crowd. I smile and turn to see the prince walking towards me with a cup of punch.

"I had fun dancing with you, but I think I'll be right back ok?" He smirked and me and handed me the cup.

"You're going to need a drink if you're going up there to sing." I paused a little shocked but took the cup and drank it. "Can't wait to hear you sing again." I paused again as he walked away. 'Does he know who I am?'

"Alright everyone, we have a taker finally for the Karaoke!" The DJ announced which made my stomach turn. "After she sings it will be time to find out who the Costume contest winners are!" The crowd cheered which made me smile. They had no idea I would be singing. The DJ motioned for me and I nodded as I pulled the microphone up to my lips and the music started.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._  
_You made me insecure_  
_Told me I wasn't good enough_  
_But who are you to judge_  
_When you're a diamond in the rough_  
_I'm sure you got some things_  
_You'd like to change about yourself_  
_But when it comes to me_  
_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Back up singer sang the 'Na na's_

_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_

_(Na na na, Na na na)_

_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_  
_C'mon_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_  
_Who says_

_It's such a funny thing_  
_How nothing's funny when it's you_  
_You tell 'em what you mean_  
_But they keep whiting out the truth_  
_It's like a work of art_  
_That never gets to see the light_  
_Keep you beneath the stars_  
_Won't let you touch the sky._

_(Na na na, Na na na)_

_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_

_(Na na na, Na na na)_

_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_  
_C'mon_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not star potential_  
_Who says you're not presidential_  
_Who says you can't be in movies_  
_Listen to me, listen to me_  
_Who says you don't pass the test_  
_Who says you can't be the best_  
_Who said, who said_  
_Won't you tell me who said that_  
_Yeah, oh_

_Who says_  
_Who says you're not perfect_  
_Who says you're not worth it_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
_Trust me_  
_That's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty_  
_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

The crowd cheered and I curtsied. Tsunade came up to the stage with Tsume, Kurenai and Shizune with an envelope in her hands. I stepped off the stage but by the look Tsume was giving me I think I wasn't supposed to be going too far. I turned and walked back into the crowd to see the prince smiling at me and holding his hand out to me.

"You were amazing my dear angel." I blushed as he kissed my gloved hand.

"Alright everyone, it is time for the voting. For best male costume: Prince Charming." Tsunade said and the prince looked up.

"Really?" I nod and he walks up on stage seeming a little nervous.

"Female best costume goes to none other than the singing angel." I pause, frozen in my spot before Naruto or Hidan; I don't know which one, pushed me up towards the stage. I got up on stage and the prince held out his hand for me to hold. He must have known I was nervous or it was because he was nervous. I happily took it. "Ok guys that would mean it is time to take your masks off." I freeze again. Why did I have to be so shy? The prince took his off with no problem and the crowd gasped. I was looking down at my feet when I hear the gasp and I look up to see none other than Kiba.

"Kiba? You were Prince Charming?"

"Well, you said that you were going as something no one would have pictured you as, so I thought I would do the same thing." He tightened his grip a bit as more of a reassurance thing. "Unfortunately, you didn't take into consideration that I already thought you were an angel. Come on show your true colors… Sakura." I smirked as I heard the crowd gasp again and with my free hand I removed my mask.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" I smiled.

"Well, look-e here, I think there is a new couple in the school." Tsume smirked and Kiba and I blushed. "Ok everyone, time to take your masks off and finish off the last few songs of the night. Why don't we start with a dance from our winning couple?" Kiba smirked and pulled me out to the dance floor as a slow song came on. I loved this song and it always made me smile. ((Kissed You) Goodnight by Glorianna)(BTW IT SWITCHES TO NORMAL POV)

_I dropped you off_  
_Just a little after midnight_  
_Sat in my car_  
_Till you turned off your porch light_  
_I should have kissed you_  
_I should have pushed you up against the wall_  
_I should have kissed you_  
_Just like I wasn't scared at all_

_Kiba blushed as the song played 'I wish I could kiss her'_

_I turned off the car_  
_Ran through the yard_  
_Back to your front door_  
_Before I could knock_  
_You turned the lock_  
_And met me on the front porch_  
_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_And now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_Kiba got closer to Sakura so they were inches apart which made Sakura a little nervous._

_You couldn't see me_  
_Watching through the window_  
_Wondering what went wrong_  
_Praying that you wouldn't go_  
_You should have kissed me_  
_You should have pushed me up against the wall_  
_You should have kissed me_  
_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

_'Please, please kiss me Kiba. I REALLY want you to kiss me. I love you!' Sakura thought to herself._

_So I turned off the car_  
_Ran through the yard_  
_Back to your front door_  
_Before I could knock_  
_You turned the lock_  
_And met me on the front porch_

_Sakura's body got closer to Kiba so now they were touching._

_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_And now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_I turned off the car_  
_ran through the yard_  
_back to your front door_  
_Half scared to death can't catch my breath_  
_Aren't these the moments we live for_

_'Screw this!' Kiba said to himself as his hand went to Sakura's chin and lifted it so she was now looking at him. The gap closed rather slowly and suddenly their lips connected and all the feelings Sakura had been feeling went into the kiss._

_And I kissed you_  
_Goodnight_  
_And now that I've kissed you_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_  
_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

The kiss broke and Kiba and Sakura just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"So… umm…" Sakura didn't know what to say after that but that didn't matter as Kiba leaned in for another kiss which she did NOT mind one bit. When they finally broke from that kiss Kiba smiled.

"So, I guess… would you like to go out with me?"

"I thought you would never ask Kiba!" Sakura smiled as she kissed him one more time before she was interrupted by her friends.

"SAKIE!" Sakura turned to see all her friends and Sasori coming to her. She hug/snuggled into Kiba as they approached. "OH MY GOD!" Ino gasped.

"FINALLY!" Some of the guys cheered and Kiba blushed.

"Yeah I know… it took him long enough to ask me out." Sakura smiled. "Well, its getting late and I'm tired."

"I'll walk you home?" Kiba asked as he led Sakura up the stairs to the classroom to grab her things.

"Finally they're together; I never thought I would see the day." Naruto whined as he hugged Hinata from behind.

"I'm just happy that she's finally happy." Sasori smiled and everyone else either headed home or continued to dance for a little longer.

Meanwhile with Kiba and Sakura (Sakura POV.)

"So… what took you so long to ask me?" I asked him. Kiba looked a bit nervous at the question.

"I screwed up a lot while I was with Karin, and I thought because of it you wouldn't want to go out with me." Kiba sulked. "Hell, you didn't even respond to my text after the competition."

"So that WAS you!" I smiled. "I didn't want to reply because I wasn't sure if it was you or not!" I smiled as I hugged him. "If it wasn't you then I would have agreed to hang out with this person who could have been a creeper." Kiba smiled and kissed my head.

"Good point." He laughed. After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at the resteraunt and we walked in to find my uncle with two bowls in his hands.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He smiled as he placed the bowls of ramen down at the bar table. "Why doesn't the newest couple have a little dinner after all that dancing, you must be starving." I smiled as he left for the backroom to leave us alone.

"I love your uncle." Kiba smiled. I was about to take a bite of my ramen when Kiba interrupted. "But do you know what I love more?" I looked at him confused.

"What would that be?" I ask and then put a string of ramen in my mouth.

"You" I smile as I swallow the ramen and lean over to kiss him.

"And I love you Kiba."

* * *

Ok people, so I say that this is probably the end of the story… Happy ending YAY! If you want me to continue then send me an idea for the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and adds :)


End file.
